starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Mon Mothma/Leyendas
Mon Mothma, nativa de Chandrila, fue una figura importante de los últimos días de la República Galáctica, una de los fundadores de la Alianza Rebelde, y la primera jefe de estado de la Nueva República. Cuando la fundación del Imperio Galáctico sustituye a la República que había existido durante muchos milenios, se reunió con sus aliados en el Senado, los senadores Padmé Amidala y Bail Organa. En el 2 ABY, se firmó el Tratado Corelliano, junto con Organa, Garm Bel Iblis, Rahm Kota, y Galen Marek, con el fin de formar la Alianza para Restaurar la República. Ella, junto con los otros, fueron llevados cautivos a la Estrella de la Muerte I, a pesar de que fueron rescatados. Ella jugó un papel importante en la subsiguiente Guerra Civil Galáctica, y después de la victoria rebelde decisiva en la Batalla de Endor, ella se convirtió en el primer Jefe de Estado de la Nueva República recién fundada. Ella también tenía una hija, Lieda, y un hijo, Jobin. En el 24 DBY, falleció pacíficamente en Chandrila. Biografía Vida temprana Desde su nacimiento, Mon Mothma estaba destinada a jugar un papel principal en el destino de la galaxia. Su padre era un árbitro-general de la Antigua República, responsable de calmar los desacuerdos y conflictos entre razas, pueblos, ciudades y planetas. Su madre era Tanis Mothma, gobernadora de Chandrila. Estaba claro que seguiría los pasos de sus padres y se convertiría en una senadora muy influyente. Senadora de la República (48 ABY-19 ABY) left|thumb|150px|[[Senador/Leyendas|Senadora Mon Mothma de Chandrila]] A los diecinueve años fue electa senadora en representación del sector Bormea. Hasta la llegada de Leia Organa, fue el miembro más joven que había sido legisladora en el Senado Galáctico. Aunque la decadencia de la Antigua República ya estaba en marcha, sirvió con vigor e integridad, luchando por sus creencias. Mon Mothma desconfió del poderoso Canciller Supremo Palpatine desde el principio (lo que la alejó de muchos de sus aliados títere). Se dio cuenta de la insaciable sed de poder de Palpatine y trabajó tenazmente para oponerse a su Nuevo Orden. Trabajando siempre desde el lado de la ley y observando siempre las restricciones legales adecuadas, Mon Mothma se esforzó por mantener los principios de la Antigua República. Por estos y otros esfuerzos, consiguió el puesto de Senador Decano de la República. Fue el último Senador que alcanzó este título. thumb|right|250px|Mon Mothma durante las [[Guerras Clon/Leyendas|Guerras Clon]] Tras el estallido de las Guerras Clon, Palpatine fue ganando más y más poder. Eso chocaba frontalmente con su política de defensa de los derechos locales de los sistemas. Poco tiempo antes, pasó a formar parte del Comité de Leales entre los que se encontraban senadores como Bail Organa, Padmé Amidala, Fang Zar, y otros prominentes políticos. Este grupo llegó a formular en el 19 ABY la Petición de los 2000, junto con otro enorme grupo de senadores, como un esfuerzo desesperado para que el Canciller Supremo redujese su poder. La Delegación de los 2000 presentó la petición a Palpatine, pero el Lord Oscuro les dio falsas promesas de devolver sus poderes de emergencia en cuanto acabase la guerra. Sin embargo, Palpatine no solo no devolvió los poderes sino que se autoproclamó Emperador del Primer Imperio Galáctico. Tras la muerte de la senadora Amidala, Mothma asistió a su funeral junto con Bail Organa. Es sabido que ella, como la Reina Apailana de Naboo, no creían que ella hubiese sido asesinada durante la Rebelión Jedi. Durante meses, urgió a Organa a publicitar propaganda en contra del Emperador. Sin embargo, ella se retractó tras la evidente subyugación de Kashyyyk. La Rebelión (19 ABY-4 DBY) thumb|left|175px|Mon Mothma durante la fundacion de la alianza rebelde A medida que la nueva tiranía del Imperio se iba haciendo irresistible, por todo el reino gente valiente, tripulaciones de naves, ciudades e incluso algún planeta entero se rebelaron. Pero su resistencia era desorganizada e ineficiente. Utilizando las flotas de destructores estelares, enormes ejércitos de soldados de asalto y una impresionante ventaja económica, el Imperio empezó a aplastarlos por turno de manera sistemática. Los líderes de la Resistencia contra Palpatine se dieron cuenta muy rápidamente que sólo trabajando conjuntamente podían tener alguna esperanza de derrotar al poderoso Imperio. Mothma viajó a una reunión secreta en el sistema corelliano. Garm Bel Iblis (Senador de Corellia) la había llamado y a Organa para ayudar a crear un liderazgo unificado para crear una Alianza para Restaurar la República. De manera que los tres principales grupos de resistencia se unieron, con muchos más pequeños siendo absorbidos. La resultante unificación fue llamado el Tratado Corelliano. Mothma creó una fuertemente redactada Declaración de Rebelión que directamente se dirigía al Emperador y sus políticas, y anunciaba la formación de la Alianza Rebelde. Mon Mothma fue pronto electa jefe del estado de la Alianza Rebelde. Ella utilizó sus habilidades para ayudar a diversos grupos a entender la necesidad de trabajar en unión de manera de derrotar al corrupto Imperio. El liderazgo central que ella trajo consigo una mejorada comunicación, rápidas decisiones, fuertes líneas de autoridad y responsabilidad, y una más grande cantidad y acceso a fondos, suministros, aeronaves, y armamento. Mothma delegaba poder a otros, enseñándoles que inspiraran a su gente y tomen la iniciativa. 175px|rihgt|thumb|Mon Mothma y Bail Organa, dos de los miembros más prominentes de la Rebelión. Poco antes de la disolución del Senado, el último vestigio de libertad en la Galaxia, los espías Rebeldes lograron robar los planos de una nueva superarma del Imperio, una estación de combate conocida como la Estrella de la Muerte. En su camino de entregar esos planos, la Princesa Leia Organa y su grupo fueron capturados por Darth Vader. Cuando Leia se rehusó a darle al comandante de la Estrella de la Muerte; el Gran Moff Tarkin, la localización de la base principal Rebelde, él decidió mostrarle que la estación estaba completamente operacional, abriendo fuego al planeta Alderaan y destruyéndolo completamente. Con Alderaan destruido y Bail Organa muerto, solo un líder tenía igual poder a Mon Mothma: Garm Bel Iblis. Su relación se deterioró y comenzó a afectar a la Alianza, Iblis acusaba a la mujer de Chandrila de querer usurpar el trono del Emperador y ponerse a sí misma en control de toda la Galaxia. Por otra parte Mothma no podría convencerlo. Cuando Mothma ordenó un ataque a una guarnición Imperial en el planeta Milvayne, en el sistema Gyrica, Iblis se rehusó a seguir sus órdenes y se separó de la Alianza, llevando muchos de sus hombres con él. Tras la batalla de Yavin y la destrucción de la Primera Estrella de la Muerte la Rebelión consiguió aún más partidarios. El Imperio había expuesto su tiranía y toda la Galaxia se había dado cuenta de ello. Mothma fue una gran delegada, esparciendo sus creencias de la libertad y los derechos de todos los seres para inspirar a otros. A medida que la Rebelión confrontaba al Imperio con tácticas de ataque y huida, los Rebeldes ganaron tanto armamento como prestigio. thumb|left|275px|Mothma dando ordenes para la [[Batalla de Endor/Leyendas|Batalla de Endor.]] Ellos también probaron que el Imperio no era en realidad tan poderoso, de esta manera dándole esperanzas a aquellos que no la tenían. El día siguiente a la destrucción de la Estrella de la Muerte y la muerte de Palpatine, Wedge Antilles interceptó una transmisión Imperial con novedades de Bakura. El planeta estaba siendo atacado por una fuerza alienígena invasora, y los Imperiales habían dado su pedido de ayuda a las fuerzas de Palpatine. Ya que Bakura posee instalaciones de construcción de repulsores de elevación, Mothma envió un equipo de ataque al planeta, que incluía al General Han Solo, y como embajadora la Princesa Leia Organa, quien Mothma había incrementado sus tareas políticas. La misión en Bakura fue un éxito, e inspiró a los líderes Rebeldes. Con el Imperio en desorden y sin líder, Mothma avanzó un paso en los planes de la Alianza de reestablecer una Nueva República. Ella comenzó a enviar embajadores a planetas que habían estado bajo el control Imperial. Muchos inmediatamente se unieron a la Alianza, mientras que otros esperaban ver los resultados que producía el fin de la guerra. Otros fueron hostiles, pero Mothma deseó mantener a la Alianza libre de agresión a menos que la acción sea absolutamente necesaria. Ella y su Consejo Provisorio estuvieron muy conscientes de cuan frágil y tenue el balance de poder era. Jefe de Estado thumb|Right|Mon como presidenta de la Nueva República La Alianza mantuvo un número de nuevos cuarteles generales de manera de crear una permanente residencia. Estos incluían bases en la luna de Endor y el planeta bosque de Arbra. Mientras tanto, Mothma estableció un equipo de ataque con los héroes más carismáticos de la Alianza, llamándolo la Red de Inteligencia Interplanetaria del Senado. El equipo estaba formado por Leia, Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, Chewbacca, Lando Calrissian, R2-D2 y C-3PO. Ackbar y Mothma le asignaron misiones personalmente, sin embargo con el tiempo Mothma disolvió este grupo de manera de redireccionar sus recursos. Finalmente el Alto Comando de la Alianza convocó una Convención Constitucional para establecer una segunda República Galáctica. Los meses transcurrían a medida que los políticos debatían sobre estos aspectos, inclusive probando la famosa paciencia que poseía Mon Mothma. Finalmente, un gobierno provisional fue creado para dirigir el camino a una Nueva República mientras que los detalles formales eran discutidos y ratificados. Este Consejo Provisorio consistía de muchos de los mismos seres que lideraron la Alianza en el pasado, incluyendo a la Canciller en Jefe Mon Mothma, el Comandante en Jefe Ackbar, el Canciller bothan Borsk Fey'lya, la Canciller de Alderaan la Princesa Leia Organa Solo, el Canciller de Sullust Sian Tevv, el Canciller de Corellia Doman Beruss, el Canciller wookie de Kashyyyk Kerrithrarr y el Canciller de Elom Verrinnefra B'thog Indriummsegh. Mothma aseguraba que su tarea principal era “convertir a la República en un hecho así como su nombre.” Mientras que el Consejo Provisorio estaba intentando lidiar varios hechos políticos y contiendas, la guerra con el Imperio continuaba en los bordes extremos de la Galaxia, y en ocasiones en el corazón de ella. Un grupo más pequeño, el Consejo Interno fue formado consistiendo de Mothma, Ackbar, Fey’lya y Leia Organa Solo. El Consejo Interno ayudaba a servir las inmediatas decisiones que día tras día se enfrentaba la Nueva República. thumb|left|300px|Mothma y sus ministros. Eventualmente la Nueva República decidió mover sus Mon Mothmacuarteles generales a Coruscant, una vez trono del Emperador Palpatine. Luke Skywalker estuvo en contra de este plan, especialmente moverse a la Ciudad Imperial que en el pasado había causado tantos conflictos, pero para Mon Mothma y los otros miembros que una vez se sentaron en el Senado en Coruscant, les parecía un correcto mensaje para enviar a la Galaxia. El Imperio estaba muerto y conquistado, y la Nueva República tomó benevolentemente su lugar. Uno de los retos más grandes a los que se enfrentó el Consejo fue la aparición del Gran Almirante Thrawn y su flota. Mothma y Ackbar dieron órdenes en la batalla en los puertos estelares de Sluis Van, y la resultante batalla por el control de la flota Katana de Dreadnaoughts, luego se enfrentaron a un ataque a Coruscant por parte de Thrawn que había enviado invisibles asteroides a la órbita, obligando a todas las aeronaves de abandonar el planeta. Esto llevó a la reunificación de Garm Bel Iblis y sus fuerzas con la Nueva República. La Princesa Leia Organa Solo realizó las propuestas de la Nueva República y Bel Iblis pronto se dio cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de Mothma. Él llegó a entender la confianza de Mothma entregada a otros líderes. De manera que Iblis se unió a ellos, y su energía y estrategia resultaron ser de un gran valor para otros líderes de la Alianza, incluyendo a su rival Mothma. Dentro de los días de la derrota de Thrawn, seis comandantes de flotas estelares se unieron con sobrevivientes del Círculo Dominante del Emperador para realizar un ataque a Coruscant. Ellos tuvieron éxito en alejar a las fuerzas de la Nueva República, y estos últimos establecieron sus cuarteles generales en la quinta luna de Da Soocha en el sistema Syax. Desde allí, Mothma y los otros líderes del Consejo Interno lidiarían con los ataques orquestados por el clon “resucitado” del Emperador, en el desarrollo de la batalla, Mothma y Luke se dieron cuenta que, para que el futuro de la Nueva República sea cierto, ellos necesitarían un Nuevo Orden de Caballeros Jedi. Poco después, la República lanzó un ataque exitoso a Byss, y evitaron por muy poco el desastre cuando la Base Pináculo fue destruida por un arma del clon del Emperador. La República había abandonado la base poco antes del ataque, y todos los líderes sobrevivieron para relocalizarse en la ciudad flotante abandonada de Nespis VIII. Durante los meses siguientes, ellos atacaron la Ciudad Imperial en Coruscant de nuevo y tuvieron éxito en alejar a los remanentes del Imperio fuera de ella. El Consejo de la Nueva República continuó así, sus intentos de reconstruir el gobierno galáctico, y una de sus primeras decisiones fue aprobar la petición de Luke Skywalker de construir una nueva Academia Jedi. Mon Mothma, ahora jefe de estado, se volvió más ocupada con el tiempo, por ejemplo esfuerzos a los que llegó en un solo día que incluía trabajar con el entrenado Jedi Gantoris para aprobar a Dantooine como un sitio de relocalización de los colonos de Eal Sha, negociando con ugnaughts sobre salvajes derechos que destruían sus naves en la órbita de Coruscant, y encontrándose con Leia Organa Solo para una próxima reunión diplomática. Esa reunión probaría ser mortal para Mon Mothma. El Embajador Furgan de Carida, el planeta de la Academia Imperial, estaba intentando reunirse para negociar las condiciones bajo las que Carida se uniría a la Alianza. La Ministro de Estado Leia Organa hizo lo mejor de sí para ser agradable al excepcionalmente irritante hombre, pero este lanzó una bebida en el rostro de Mon Mothma denunciando a la Nueva República. En las siguientes semanas, la salud de Mon Mothma comenzó a deteriorarse rápidamente, y su piel comenzó a hundirse y volverse de un color gris. Ella pasó muchas de sus tareas a Leia, retirándose a sus cuartos privados. Cuando se suponía que esta diese una conferencia de cuatro días en la Ciudad de las Nubes, ella realmente estaba flotando en tanques de bacta, con androides médicos, y técnicos intentando desesperadamente detener el deceso que estaba consumiendo su cuerpo. Retiro Finalmente, Mothma le contó a Leia que ella estaba muriendo. Buscando a alguien quien proporcione una voz moderada en el Consejo debería entonces Mothma sucumbir, Leia se trasladó a Mon Calamari para pedir a Ackbar que este volviese a la actividad en la Nueva República, y eventualmente Ackbar regresó, con penosas noticias. El traidor mon calamari Terpfen había revelado que el Embajador Furgan había envenenado a Mothma con la bebida que este le lanzó en su rostro. Ninguna medicina conocida detendría el deceso progresivo. Con solo unos pocos días de vida, Mothma contuvo su resignación y ayudó a elegir a su reemplazo. Leia sería la nueva Jefe de Estado. Luke Skywalker se encontraba entrenando a una estudiante Jedi, Cilghal, quien tenía talentos en la Fuerza para curar, y ellos fueron llevados al lado de Mon Mothma. Luego de muchas horas de cuidadoso trabajo, Cilghal fue capaz de extraer el veneno del sistema de Mothma, la una vez líder de la República sobreviviría. Pero Mothma se rehusó a tomar de nuevo su posición en el Consejo. Sabiendo que la enfermedad la había hecho débil, no solo a su cuerpo sino ante los ojos de la Nueva República, ella sintió que Leia será quien lideraría la Nueva República lo suficientemente fuerte en el futuro. La galaxia se encontraba cambiando, y Mon Mothma había atravesado esos cambios y emergió más vieja y sabia, pero definitivamente más cansada. A medida que observaba el futuro, décadas de duro trabajo y un legado incansable, de generoso sacrificio se encontraban detrás de ella, pero Mon Mothma estaba segura de que el mañana sería glorioso. Personalidad y rasgos Con determinación infalible, Mon Mothma servía como comandante supremo de la Alianza Rebelde. Era, discutiblemente, la persona más buscada de la galaxia, convicta en absentia 10 veces de la más alta traición contra el Imperio. Pero para cada soldado de asalto que la persiguía hay un rebelde que daría su vida por protegerla. Conducía la rebelión con voluntad de hierro. Era carismática, pero de una manera sutil y reposada. Su manera de hablar deliberadamente lenta exigía atención y sus bien organizados planes ordenaban respeto. Como líder de la Alianza, ha realizado algunas contribuciones básicas a la supervivencia y éxito de la Rebelión. En primer lugar, aunque no era un líder militar, organizó la rebelión como fuerza militar viable. Entendió que para contrarrestar el abrumador poder del Imperio, la alianza necesitaba fuertes líneas de autoridad y responsabilidad, así como rápidas comunicaciones y decisiones. Sabía que la organización fuerte y flexible de una fuerza guerrillera serviría para estos propósitos. En segundo lugar, Mon Mothma delegó su poder casi tan rápido como lo ha ganado. Escogió líderes destacados y les asignó posiciones en la Alianza. Ellos, a su vez delegaron tareas a los que tienen a sus órdenes. Como resultado de esto, lo que le faltaba en número y en material a la Rebelión lo compensaba con su liderazgo y la iniciativa individual de todos los rangos. Siguiendo el ejemplo de Mon Mothma, los rebeldes, desde los generales a los soldados, cumplían las órdenes pero no ciegamente. Pensaban por ellos mismos y, en consecuencia, El Imperio encontraba extremadamente difícil predecir que harían las fuerzas rebeldes. Podían, y normalmente lo hacían, cambiaban de planes según indicaba la situación y retrocedían si es necesario. Ambos conceptos son totalmente extraños para la estructura mental imperial. Después de rodearse de tácticos, ingenieros y líderes expertos, Mon Mothma les pedía consejos, los cuales solía tener en cuenta. Inspiraba un gran respeto y lealtad personal, pero quizás su mayor contribución era crear respeto y lealtad para los ideales en los que cría: Libertad y justicia para todos los que habitan en la galaxia. Como líder de la Alianza Rebelde, la imponente Mon Mothma estaba en control de la reconstrucción de la Galaxia. Contrariamente a otros líderes, ella no dejó que el poder la corrompiera. Mon Mothma fue la hija de un general de la Antigua República, a medida que ella observaba a su padre estableciendo disputas, ella aprendió la diplomacia, y la fuerte responsabilidad por el compromiso. La madre de Mothma fue la gobernadora de su planeta hogar, Chandrila; ella enseñó a su hija las habilidades de la organización y el liderazgo. Juntos, sus padres eran inteligentes, justos, pero firmes cuando se trataba de los principios en los que ellos creían. Estos mismos principios ayudaron a Mon Mothma a ganar importancia en el senado cuando ella era escasamente un adulto. A pesar de que la Antigua República ya estaba corroída, Mothma peleó duro por las cosas que ella creía importantes, incluso cuando ella fue desafiada por el ambicioso Senador Palpatine, de quien ella no confiaba. Más allá de la oposición de Palpatine, Mothma fue elegida como Senador Mayor de la República, y fue la última en poseer ese título. Detrás de Cámaras thumb|right|250px|Mon Mothma dirigiendo la [[Alianza para Restaurar la República/Leyendas|Alianza Rebelde]] *Mon Mothma fue representada por Caroline Blakiston en ''El Retorno del Jedi'' y Genevieve O'Reilly en ''La Venganza de los Sith''. La mayor parte de las escenas de O'Reilly, incluyendo una escena que ilustra las discusiones tempranas para formar una resistencia, no apareció en el Lanzamiento en cine de la película, aunque se incluyen en las escenas eliminadas de La Venganza de los Sith en DVD. Sin embargo se le puede ver brevemente cerca del principio de la película esperando al Canciller y a su "salvador" junto con otros senadores, después de que la Mano Invisible se estrellara en Coruscant. *En el Universo Expandido, la voz de Mon Mothma es proporcionada por Peggy Roberts-Hope en ''Star Wars: Dark Forces'' y ''Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith'', por Carolyn Seymour en ''Jedi Outcast'', por Ann Patricio en Star Wars: Dark Empire y por Natalia Nogulich en la adaptación de radio de El Retorno del Jedi. *Una leve contradicción existe dentro del UE. Dice que Mothma representó al Sector Bormea entero en el 19 ABY, pero el UE dice que Zafiel Snopps representó a Corulag (También en Bormea) al mismo tiempo. *Para el 16 de diciembre del 2016 estará por estrenarse "Rogue One a Star wars Story"'' 'ó "Star wars Anthology: Rogue One". Rogue One' es en primera instancia la primera película en ser de los tres spin-off de la saga, inicialmente conocidos como ''Star Wars Anthology (en español: Antología Star Wars). Con la cual Rogue One contará como un lapso entre Star wars: The Revenge Of The Sith[[Star wars: The Revenge Of The Sith (espisode lll)| (espisode lll)]] y Star wars: A New hope (espisode IV), donde un grupo de rebeldes se infiltrarán al Imperio, para robar los planos de la estrella de la muerte, con el protagonismo de la actriz Felicity Jones cómo Jyn Erso Y de vuelta la actriz Genevieve O'Reilly cómo Mon Mothma. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Star Wars: Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows'' * * *''Clone Wars Gambit: Siege'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] / cómic / novela / Illustrated Screenplay *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' * *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' videojuego / cómic / novela *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' videojuego *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' novela *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' / audio drama *''Star Wars: Dark Forces'' *''Interlude at Darkknell'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing'' *''Star Wars: Empire 9: Darklighter, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Empire 11: The Short, Happy Life of Roons Sewell, Part 2'' *''The Farlander Papers'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars: In the Shadow of Yavin'' *''Star Wars 7'' *''Star Wars 10'' *''Star Wars 11'' *''Star Wars 12'' *''Star Wars 14: Five Days of Sith, Part Two'' *''Star Wars 15'' * *''Lealtad'' *''Star Wars: Empire 21: A Little Piece of Home, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Empire 24: Idiot's Array, Part 1'' *''Choices of One'' * * * *''Jedi's Honor'' *''Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' *''Empire and Rebellion: Razor's Edge'' *''Child of Light'' * * *''Entrenched'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] / novela juvenil / radio drama *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' novela *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor'' *''Consecuencias'' *''Hard Merchandise'' * *''La Tregua de Bakura'' *''Star Wars 85: The Hero'' *''Star Wars 88: Figurehead'' *''Star Wars 90: The Choice'' *''Star Wars 97: Escape'' *''Star Wars 98: Supply and Demand'' *''Star Wars 100: First Strike'' *''Gathering Shadows'' *''Star Wars 107: All Together Now'' * *''X-Wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' *''X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Masquerade'' *''X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Mandatory Retirement'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' / audio drama *''Dark Forces: Jedi Knight'' / audio drama *''X-Wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-Wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-Wing: The Krytos Trap'' * *''X-Wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-Wing: Solo Command'' *''Crossroads'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''La Última Orden'' *''X-Wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Retreat from Coruscant'' * *Dark Empire'' / audio drama *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith'' *''Dark Empire II'' / audio drama *''Empire's End'' / audio drama *''Jedi Search'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' * *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Jedi Academy: Leviathan'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''Tyrant's Test'' * *''The New Rebellion'' *''Ambush at Corellia'' *''Assault at Selonia'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Star by Star'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Outcast'' *''Backlash'' *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' *Star Wars Conquest }} Apariciones no canónicas *''Tag & Bink Are Dead'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Yoda Stories'' *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' *''Darth Vader and Son'' Fuentes *''The Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'' (First Edition) *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'' (First Edition) *''Heir to the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Planets of the Galaxy, Volume Two'' *''Dark Force Rising Sourcebook'' *''Super Empire Strikes Back Official Game Secrets'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''The Last Command Sourcebook'' *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'' (Second Edition) * * *''Dark Forces Manual: Coded Transmissions'' * *''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'' (Second Edition) *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' * *''The Truce at Bakura Sourcebook'' *''The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Endgame'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Rules of Engagement: The Rebel SpecForce Handbook'' *''Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook - Special Edition'' * Star Wars: The Power of the Force 2|pack=Mon Mothma|link=POTF2monmothma.asp}} *''Star Wars Who's Who: A Pocket Guide to the Characters of the Star Wars Trilogy'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' * *''The Essential Chronology'' * *''Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook'' *''Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' * *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' * * * * *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''Hero's Guide'' * * * Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith|pack=Mon Mothma (Republic Senator)|link=rots0524monmothma.asp}} *''Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary'' *''The Making of Star Wars Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith Scrapbook'' * * *''Dressing a Galaxy: The Costumes of Star Wars'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels'' * *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Comics Companion'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Special Edition'' * *'' Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' * *''Threats of the Galaxy *''The Art and Making of Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Official Figurine Collection 53'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''Jedi Academy Training Manual'' * *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Galaxy at War'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: New Battlefronts: The Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Beware the Sith'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Episode Guide'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' *''The Bounty Hunter Code: From the Files of Boba Fett'' * * * * * }} Notas y referencias Véase También Familia Mothma Mothma, Mon Mothma, Mon Mothma, Mon Mothma, Mon Mothma, Mon Mothma, Mon Categoría:Diplomáticos Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Jefes de Estado de la Nueva República